The Blue Star
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: A Young Girl named Gabrielle is found at sea in a basket where she was abandoned by her own mother and it was fate that brought a Duke of England to her a man who his wife and himself are without children and then raising her as their own...until tragedy strikes and she must live with the Governor and his daughter..there she is caught in a battle with Pirates and finds Love.
1. Gabrielle

**Gabrielle**

[ My story is about a Young girl who was abandoned as a baby in a basket all because the mother couldn't take care of her...the only thing the woman gave her was a small Locket in a shape of a heart...not just any locket but a Musical box...it was a Rainy day as a woman in a cloak walks to the shore of the sea with a basket with a small child inside covered in soft blankets and fur...the woman puts the basket into the water and then puts a bag of gold inside hidden with the locket inside and then makes a small kiss on her forehead then pushes the child out to the tide can take it away]

Woman: ''One day we will meet again and soon everything about your destiny will come to pass but know my dear daughter that you will have many gifts and only if you believe in yourself will those gifts help you through life...I hope you will forgive me someday...

[The woman then makes a sign in the sky with her hands and then walks away...The basket drifts on through the night and onto morning...when a ship appeared on the horizon that had the Duke's flag on top]

Men: ''Sire there is something in the water coming our way...

Nicolaus: ''what is it?

[The man was in his mid forty's wearing a white wig and has the Royal clothes of a Duke and he was Duke of England...Nicolaus the grand duke.]

[The men on board begins to lower themselves on a small boat to row over to the small basket and they were shocked for what lays inside it as they finally made it back on board the ship...]

Nicolaus: ''Well that is it what did you find?

Man1: ''I...I its a baby sire...

Nicolaus: ''what?

[He comes walking over to his crew that was surrounding the basket as one of his men was holding her in his arms...He was astonished that someone would abandoned such a precious thing]

Nicolaus: ''who could abandoned there child at sea...let me see her...

[One of the crew men walks over and careful lays the baby in the Duke's arms and watches as he slowly rocks her in his arms]

Nicolaus: 'what is a precious thing like you doing out in the sea...who is your mother child.?

Man2: ''I found a big bag of gold coins and a Locket in a bag sir maybe it was because the mother didn't want the child anymore...or couldn't take care of it.

Nicolaus: ''Nonesense...if they can't be responsible and take care of their own child then it's a good thing that we found her and she will be mine now...My daughter...alright men we will set sail back to England so that My wife and I can finally have a child of our own to raise and spoil...

Man3: ''what are you going to call her My Lord?

Nicolaus: ''I will call her Gabrielle she will be a duchess even though she isn't my first born...she will take over for me when I am gone...

[After the Duke found Gabrielle out at sea and claimed her for his own since he and his wife Honoria couldn't have children they found themselves in good fortune when he found the baby alone...The Duke made sure that the locket was made into a necklace and gave it to Gabrielle on her first birthday and Told her to never take it off for it's very special...just like her...and the Bag of coins was put away for her education...His wife took to Gabrielle fondly and loving just like Nicolaus who fell in love with her the moment she was put in his arms...]

[Five Years Later]

[ A Small young girl is standing beside her father Nicolaus with her hand in his as they stand over a grave that is named for her mother Honoria...Gabrielle looks at her father to see tears in his eyes and she goes to hug him...crying]

Nicolaus: ''Easy there Gabrielle...cry all you want just like I am...she was a beautiful loving mother and wife and she will be missed...

Gabrielle: ''Will we see her again?

Nicolaus: ''Yes someday when we all go to heaven...we will meet her again like we have never left each other...

Gabrielle: ''I will miss her so much...

[She cries into her father's chest as the grave diggers finally cover the grave with dirt and then they put flowers on her tomb as they leave]

Nicolaus: ''Come child we must get on the ship with Wetherby Swan the Governor of Port Royal is inviting us to spend christmas with his daughter Elizabeth who is anxious to meet you.

Gabrielle: ''Do we have to go why can't we just do it here together?

Nicolaus: ''Oh I wish we could be I have business there in Port Royal that must be done and then we will have our christmas alright.

Gabrielle: ''Okay...would Elizabeth the Governors Daughter like me?

Nicolaus: ''How would she not...you are a beautiful bright and funny young girl with a bright future ahead...get this she also lost her mother when she was very young too its just her and her father now..

Gabrielle: ''Oh I will love to get to meet her...

[They walk out of the Cemetary of England and finally aboard a Ship that was going to Port Royal as a Man with a black Wig and another man stands beside him with a young girl]

Governor Swan: ''Welcome aboard our ship Sir Nicklous Duke of England we look forward to doing business with you...[to Gabrielle] 'and who is this charming young lady...

Nicklous: ''My daughter Lady Gabrielle...

Elizabeth:[she walks forward and curtesies towards Gabrielle] ''it's lovely to meet you Lady Gabrielle..

Gabrielle: ''Nice to meet you too Lady Elizabeth.

Norrington: ''It's a pleasure to meet our fine guests and welcome aboard we should be going...Set sail...

[The Ship pulls out of the Harbor into a murky waters that was filled with so much fog]


	2. A Boy Found At Sea

**A Boy Adrift at Sea**

[After leaving England...Nicolaus and his adopted daughter Gabrielle boards the ship with his long time friend Governor Swann and his daughter who was also headed to Port Royal with Norrington Gabrielle is standing at the bow of the ship with Elizabeth gazing out to the water hearing Elizabeth Sing to herself]

Elizabeth: ''We Pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink Up me hearties yo ho! we kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me. we extort we pilfer, we filch and sack. drink up?

[A Man named Gibbs comes up behind her and grabs her shoulder surprising her]

Gibbs: ''Quiet, missy! cursed pirates sail these waters. you don't want to bring them down on us, now do ya?

Norrington: ''Mr. Gibbs, that will do!

Gibbs: ''She was singing about pirates. bad luck to be singing about Pirates with us in this unnatural fog. Mark my words.

Norrington: ''Consider them marked. on your way.

Gibbs: ''Aye. Lieutenant. it's bad luck to have a women on board too? even miniature ones.

Young Elizabeth: ''I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate.

Norrington: ''Think again Miss Swann. vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves a short drop and a sudden stop.

[Elizabeth looks at Gabrielle who was shocked and then looks at Gibbs who mimes a hanging]

Governor Swann: ''Lieutenant Norrington. I appreciate your fervor but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter and Lady Gabrielle.

Norrington: ''My apologies, Governor Swann.

Young Elizabeth: ''Actually I find it all fascinating.

Governor Swann: ''Yes. that's what concerns me.

Nicolaus: ''Not all Pirates are scum sometimes they can't help but steal from us royals because they have no means to feed themselves...The King can be quite bothersome when Taxes comes around...I have made sure to teach my daughter to be fair and kind to those less fortuned...

Governor Swann:''Of course...the same thing with my daughter only she can go a little overboard with all this Pirate business...anyway should we discuss business inside My lord.

Nicolaus: ''Yes of course...Behave yourself Gabrielle dear.

Gabrielle: ''Okay...

[Gabrielle returns to looking out to sea drawing into her sketch book that her father gave her when he found out her talent for painting and reading she was in the middle of sketching the Water and fog when Norrington comes over to look]

Norrington: ''You are really talented Little Gabrielle...when did you learn this?

Gabrielle: ''One of my father's guards have a talent for painting and drawing and he was drawing on his own time when he taught me a thing or two and after that I just grew to love Art and antiques.

Norrington: ''I'm sorry to hear about your mother's passing last week...she was a kind woman...

Gabrielle: ''yes she was...I wish she was here with me and father now but...she is in heaven now waiting for us when our time comes..

Norrington: ''she will be looking down on you child that I promise you.

[He puts his hand on her shoulder smiling at her when he hears Elizabeth cry out]

Elizabeth: ''Look! a boy! there's a boy in the water!

Norrington: ''Man overboard! man the ropes. Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard. [they get him on board] He's still breathing.

Gibbs:[spots burning ship] Mary, mother of god!

Nicolaus: ''What happened here?

Norrington: ''it's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed.

Gibbs: ''a lot of good it did them. everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates.

Governor Swann: ''there's no proof of that. it was probably an accident.

Norrington: Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. launch the boats.

Sailor: ''Heave to!

Nicklous: [to Gabrielle] ''Gabrielle I want you to accompany the boy and Elizabeth...I know how good you are in making someone talk...he'll be in your charge...take care of him.

[she nods and walks over to the young Will]

Young Gabrielle:[Will wakes and grabs her wrist] ''It's okay...My name is Gabrielle...De Santis..

Young Will: ''W-W-Will Turner.

Young Elizabeth: ''We're watching over you will. [Will faints, she notices a medallion and examines it] You're a Pirate. [hides it when Norrington approaches]

Norrington: ''Has he said anything?

Gabrielle: ''His name is William Turner. that's all I found out.

Norrington: ''[to Sailors] take him below.

[Gabrielle watches them take the boy below as Elizabeth is looking at something in her hand and walks to the bow of the ship when she sees a Ship with the black flag at its mist...she closes her eyes]


	3. Grief and Loss

**Grieving Gabrielle**

[ They finally made it to Port Royal where they go off the ship Gabrielle is holding on to her father's hand when they walk off the Ship and he bends down towards her to look at her in the eyes]

Nicolaus: ''We are finally here...and there is something I must do before we can be together for Christmas...

Gabrielle: ''Oh no don't tell me that you are going away again?

Nicolaus: ''I have no choice...with your mother gone there is nobody that can help me with traveling to exotic locations for trade...[he points at the Beautiful ship that is sitting in the Harbor anchored] ''See that...she is mine from long ago and she is very fast...I call her Blue Star...once this is all over she will be yours one day...but until then I must do what is good for us and our people...I am so sorry to do this to you know...but it's very important that I do this.

Gabrielle: ''okay...but please be careful Papa...I don't want to lose you like Mom...

[He hugs her fondly as he stands up kissing her on the forehead and then turns to Governor Swann]

Nicolaus: ''My lord Swann...may I ask a favor while I am gone...can you look after my daughter...

Governor Swann: ''Why...of course Your grace she will be in good hands here don't worry and it will give Elizabeth someone to play with.

Elizabeth: ''she is really going to stay with us...

Nicolaus: ''Only for a while until I come back from business...it won't be long...

[Nicolaus whispers the rest of his speech in Governor Swan's ear who nods as Nicolaus then walks back to Gabrielle]

Nicolaus: ''Be safe Darling and before you know it we will be in front of our fireplace at home with a cup of Hot Choclate..

Gabrielle: ''I'll miss you Papa.

[she hugs him tightly then she runs over to Governor Swann and Elizabeth and watches as her father boards the Blue Star...]

[It's been a couple of months since The Duke left Gabrielle with Governor Swann and his daughter who she found a friend in since they first met...who loves to roam around town and onto the beach...Will Turner the boy that they found at sea was doing well it seems and has found a temporary home with A Black Smith family that took him in...it was night time when Gabrielle was going to bed as her maid that came with them on the ship tucks her in]

Mary: ''You will be alright my Gabrielle...Your father will be alright you will see but until you see each other again...how about you Pray for his safe return...

[The Doors to the bedroom opens and the Governor Swann enters filled with distress and sadness as he looks down at Gabrielle who he has come to think of as a daughter to and what he will tell her will break her heart...]

Governor Swann: ''I will need to speak with Gabrielle alone...I'll call you back when I need you.

Mary: ''Of Course...[to Gabrielle] ''I'll be out in the hall if you need me.

Gabrielle:[confused as The Governor sits down on her bed and takes her hand] ''What's wrong...my lord is it Elizabeth...[realization on her face] ''No...not my father what has happened?

Governor Swann: ''It was Pirates...they attacked your father's ship...it came back to the Harbor abandoned accept for some crew men who were still on the boat...it looks like the Ship is still in good ship but...only a few holes here and there...but your father he was found dead in the water with holes in his body from a gun...I'm so sorry...

Gabrielle: ''No..No that's not true...he promised me nothing would happen to him...

[She gets out of the bed throwing the covers aside to run out of the room desperately to get to her father running down stairs until she fell the last steps...]

Gabrielle; ''Father...where are you...are you here..Papa...papa..

[Governor Swann comes down the stairs behind her as he comes upon a man lying on a bed in another room and he was dead as Gabrielle comes to him seeing he was laying so still...she didn't say anything when she just touches his face and nothing happens not even him waking up to tickle her or hug her to tell her that what she had was a dream nothing more and that the bed monsters will not get her...she remembers his smiling face when he would swing her around with her mother...she then drops to her knees with a gasps as tears finally comes out of her eyes]

Gabrielle: ''Papa...Papa...Papa...don't leave me...you promised me that you wouldn't leave me...Papa papa...ah..

[She falls on top of his chest shaking him desperately trying to wake him up]

Gabrielle: ''You can't leave me what am I going to do without you and mother I will be alone...please don't leave me...Ah...

[She screams and cries as the truth hits her that he is gone...Elizabeth, Norrington and Governor Swann enter the room hearing the young girls cries and begin to cry with how sad it was to see a Child lose her parent not one but two of them...Elizabeth walks over and lays her head over Gabrielle's trying to console her as best as she could...knowing that Gabrielle is going to need a home now since both parents are dead...]

[Cemetary In Port Royal]

[ Gabrielle is dressed in a black gown and her hair was pinned up above her head and she has a black bonnet on her head and a umbrella over her head by Norrington who was standing beside her...she was looking down at her father's make shift grave..and then she looks at Norrington...with such sadness and grief]

Gabrielle: ''I need to take him back home to be with my mother...I know that is where he would want to be buried...is there someway I can get that done?

Norrington: ''The Blue Star won't be ready to be sea worthy until all the damages are fixed...but I am sure that Governor Swann will arrange everything for you...

Gabrielle: ''I understand now that the Blue Star is mine...he said it was to be mine one day so I just wait until it is able to sail...My father would be happy to be right beside mother.

[She sadly walks to Governor Swann and tells him of her plans and he agrees to send her on the ship that they came on before and to take her father's body back to England to be buried...and after to seeing the burial preparations...The Will of her father is that everything belongs to Gabrielle all his holdings and her mothers jewelry were given to charity...The Ship Blue Star belongs to Gabrielle now...The East Indian Trading Company has taken the house that belongs to her so she will have no choice but to move back to Port Royal...which the Governor was too happy to take her in as part of his family since Elizabeth loves Gabrielle...and so that is when Gabrielle now has a new Family and hopfully nothing bad will happen to them either]


End file.
